la leyenda de Indra
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Naruto pierde a sus amigos pero se reencarna en otro ser que podrá ser la salvación de dos mundos; Godlike Indra/Naruto, Rinnegan y Sharingan más adelante, puede cambiar de clasificación T/M por palabras fuertes
1. prólogo y nacimiento

**Aquí vengo con una nueva historia queridos lectores, jo, me estoy volviendo como Ashsharingan a la hora de escribir,solo quiero decir que disfrutéis esta historia porque me ha costado mucho pensarla y escribirla**

 **Renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Pokémon ni tampoco de sus ideas del canon original**

* * *

Naruto, por primera vez en años, lloró, lloró más allá de lo inexplicable, todos sus mejores amigos incluso el traidor estaban todos muertos por culpa de esa perra de Kaguya Ootsutsuki que poseyó a Madara y todo fue cuesta abajo desde ese momento, todos y cada uno de aquellos que conocía como Konoha 10 ahora es Konoha 1, debido a que Sasuke murió defendiendo le, Shino sufrió heridas letales de los zetsus blancos al igual que Ino y Shikamaru, Sakura había muerto de agotamiento de Chakra por curar a tantas personas, Hinata murió defendiendo al rubio de un golpe mortal en la espalda por zetsu negro, Kiba y Neji habían muerto en la defensa del rubio contra la juubi y Madara, Tenten y Lee se habían sacrificado por él, Choji y Sai murieron también por la perdida de sangre en un ataque de zetsus, en total se había quedado solo peleando contra Kaguya, era muy fuerte y no tenía la probabilidad de sobrevivir así que Kaguya le habló

"Duele, verdad" dice Kaguya, era más una afirmación que una pregunta

"¡Cállete, voy a vengar a todos mis amigos por lo que has hecho!" grita Naruto al borde del éxtasis

"Dime, joven Naruto, ¿por qué deseas vengarlos?" pregunta Kaguya

Esta preguta no se la esperaba Naruto y la verdad no esperaría que Kaguya le abriese el corazón cuando lo cerró por completo cuando sus amigos murieron, así que le dijo

"No mientas, vieja bruja" dice elevando a todos una ceja incluido a Kaguya, ella no afirmó nada, solo le preguntó "no pretendas abrirme el corazón cuando todo lo que he visto es penurias y más penurias, yo solo lo que quiero es una familia y tu me la has arrebatado, todo"

Kaguya se quedó con cara seria, la verdad, ella también estaba triste, no sabía porque pero ella también siempre quiso una familia, pero las circunstancias no se dieron, todo lo que tiene ahora es a zetsu negro pero no es una familia con la que querer estar así que dijo

"¿Qué pasaría si pudiese concederte el deseo?" dice Kaguya "no me malinterpretes, no quiero que me ayudes a completar el Tsuki no Me pero te puedo dar una familia que siempre has querido, en otro mundo con el Jutsu **Betsu no Sekai ni Umarekawari (reencarnación en otro mundo)** no olvides que soy una diosa y puedo hacerlo"

Naruto se pensó las probabilidades pero dijo "¿qué pasará con este mundo?"

Kaguya alzó una ceja y pensó _"este humano es como Ash, no te preocupes Arceus, tu mundo estará a salvo"_ "no te preocupes por ellos, a pesar de que quiero hacer este mundo a mi antojo, si nadie puede luchar contra mi no es divertido, esperaré a que tu vuelvas y entonces, cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte, ven a retar me"

Naruto se sorprendió como toda la alianza ninja, les estaba dejando un tiempo precioso para recuperarse y después ir a por Kaguya

"Y para que veas que soy generosa te daré mis poderes oculares pero no el Izanagi ni el Izanami, tan solo te daré Susanoo, Kamui, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu, solo te daré esos poderes y modificar los como lo hacía Madara o Sasuke, solo te daré eso, lo vas a necesitar" dice Kaguya "¿listo?"

Naruto asintió pero dijo "en cuanto vuelva, tu y yo tendremos una pelea muy fuerte de eso te lo aseguro"

"Cuento con eso, joven Naruto" dice Kaguya "lastima que yo moriré otra vez"

"¿Qué quieres...?" pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kaguya hizo el Jutsu

 **"Saigo no Kinjutsu: Betsu no Sekai ni Umarekawari (arte prohibido definitivo: Reencarnación de otro mundo)"** dijo y al instante todo se volvió negro solo Naruto oía una palabra  "perdona me"

 **En el limbo**

en la apertura de dos mundos había un vacío de poder universal impresionante llamado limbo, donde ahí van las almas descarriadas que necesitan perdón de las otras almas para pasar al paraíso de su mundo

Naruto vagaba lentamente por el mar negro hasta quedar en frente de un hombre viejo con su alma, solo podía ir en direcciones posibles a cualquier parte sin saber a donde iba cuando el hombre viejo lo cogió y dijo

"Ya se en quién te reencarnaré, amigo mío" dice el hombre cuando lo tiró a otra luz y estas se unieron para formar una sola y volvió a cogerla para decirle "tu destino es impresionante incluso en los dos mundos amigo mío, solo te espero que cuando vuelvas vivas lo suficiente para salvarlos" cuando todo para la nueva alma se volvió negro

 **En un jardín secreto**

Una criatura estaba dando a luz a gemelos de su especie cuando vino el primer huevo, era azul con unos patrones de triángulos rojos en el huevo y era grande para ser un huevo de su raza mientras que otra criatura estaba ayudando a la criatura a parir junto con otras también que estaban rodeando la parte íntima de la criatura mientras que otra criatura de su misma raza pero en azul estaba buscando las bayas correspondientes para que su pareja no muriese en el parto, cuando las encontró no pudo entrar dentro del jardín por tradición a su pareja así que se las dio a las parteras y se mantuvo fuera

La criatura era azul y blanca con un triángulo rojo en el pecho con tres garras muy afiladas en vez de dedos y dos alas que parecía un avión a reacción, esta criatura era ni nada más ni nada menos que Latios, una criatura legendaria que servía para sobrellevar los poderes de todas las leyendas excepto las de las deidades y de Arceus,

La criatura que estaba dando a luz era de la misma proporción que Latios poro mas pequeño y rojo en vez de azul, estaba depositando su segundo y último huevo que era rojo con triángulos azules y estaba muy cansada

 **"¿Cómo te encuentras?"** pregunta la criatura rosa

 **"Muy cansada, pero muy feliz"** dice la Latias

 **"Deberías sentirte muy orgullosa de ti misma, lady Latias, lo hiciste muy bien y son dos niños muy sanos"** dice el Chansey iba a darle las gracias al Chansey pero otra contracción la hizo de gritar de dolor y conmoción

 **"¿Qué pasa?"** pregunta alarmado el Chansey

 **"S-Sentí otra contracción, no lo entiendo, esto debería de haber acabado, ¿por qué no ha acabado?"** pregunta la Latias

Chansey no sabía lo que pasaba así que revisó a la madre de los jóvenes Latios pero no tenía nada de que alarmarse así que miró por el cuello del útero pero no podía ver nada así que cogió lo que los humanos llamarían un cristal que refleja la luz y lo puso entre el sol y la vagina del la Latias y miró a través de el, su mirada vaciló unos momentos hasta que el Chansey lo comprobó tocando el vientre de la Pokémon femenina y sus ojos se abrieron

 **"¡Lady Latias, lo siento pero no puede seguir descansando!"** dice Cahnsey alterado

 **"¿Qué pasa? ¿qué hay de malo en mi?"** pregunta Latias contraída en el dolor

 **"No eres tu lady Latias, es su tercer hijo"** dice Cahnsey haciendo que Latias abra los ojos que parecían que se iban a salir del zócalo **"vas a tener trillizos"**

 **"H-Hay otro bebé, como es posible, no vimos nada fuera de nuestros gemelos ¿cómo es posible? aaaahhhh"** dice Latias no creyéndose que tenía un tercer hijo

 **"Este va a ser más complicado porque esta a la inversa, en vez de ir el pico por delante viene trasero"** dice el Chansey llamando a los otros Chansey para la acción de dar a luz otra vez pero Latias temió y expresó su temor

 **"¿T-Trasero? ¿el bebé está bien?"** dice Latias en el temor de que su hijo sorpresa muriese a nada más nacer

 **"Lo intentaremos, pero no prometemos nada"** dice el Cahnsey muy inseguro, la Latias no dijo nada más y comenzó a empujar

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Latias empujó y gimió todo lo que pudo, el sol amanecía en el horizonte mientras que Latias empujaba todo lo que podía pero su dolor fue más grande al sentir el huevo a la inversa, gritó cuando el Chansey intentó voltear en huevo en el vientre de la madre, Latias estaba tan cansada que no podía hacer nada, simplemente creía que moriría junto a su bebé sorpresa y el huevo no saldría justo cuando el dolor remitió ella dio muchos jadeos antes de volverse hacia los Chansey y vieron que lo miraban de mucha sorpresa

 **"Mi lady, este podría ser el más poderoso de todos los Latios, puesto que es negro y tiene los dos triángulos en forma de hexágono será sin duda un ser muy poderoso"** dice el Chansey pasando le el huevo a la madre

 **"Hola, no sabía que venías pero me alegro de haberlo hecho"** dice la madre acunando el huevo **"deber ser muy poderoso para poder ser de otro color y dar un aura de importancia a la naturaleza"**

Los Chansey veían esto con una sonrisa y el primer Chansey se aseguró de que no haya más sorpresas y no las hubo así que podían respirar tranquilos

 **Con Latios**

Latios no sabía lo que estaba pasando, al principio salieron todos los Chansey muy contentos y felices y le dieron la buena noticia pero de repente fueron llamados otra vez diciendo que había complicaciones en el parto de la Latias y que tenían que ir de nuevo con ella, así que Latios tenía que esperar con sus huevos recién paridos, estaba muy nervioso, diablos, diría también que está muy angustiados por lo que podía pasar le a su esposa, estaba acunando los huevos puesto que ellos también sentían ansiedad por el alejamiento de su madre

Cuando los Chanseys salieron Latios no esperó su respuesta y se metió en el jardín en busca de su esposa que no tenía ni idea de que había pasado con ella, cuando el la encontró tumbada acunando algo, para su conmoción era... ¡otro huevo!

Su sorpresa fue inminente y se acercó poco a poco a su esposa para no asustarla y que se le caiga el huevo que estaba en sus brazos

 **"Latios, parece que tenemos tres hijos en vez de dos"** dice Latias sorprendiendo a su pareja

 **"Latias, mi vida, pero ¿cómo es posible? yo solo detecté dos huevos"** dice con voz calmada pero sorprendida

 **"Pues a habido un tercero, Latios"** dice Latias sonriente **"y ya le quiero como si fuese un amigo, es curioso, Latios aun no he hecho el vínculo con los otros huevos, sin embargo, es como si conociese a este por toda la eternidad, algo me dice que tu vas a estar más unido a tus otros dos hijos y yo voy a estar más unido a este"**

 **"Latias, ya hemos hablado de esto, yo quiero a todos mis hijos por igual, nada va a cambiar eso aunque hayamos recibido esta sorpresa"** dice el Latios mayor

 **"Gracias, Latios"** dice besando a su pareja en los labios y rompiendo el beso lentamente

 **"De nada, Latias"** dice besando otra vez a su pareja

 **Tres días después**

Cuando los Chanseys dijeron a los eones que sus hijos estaban bien y que no tenían daños algunos, saltaron de alegría, cuando también les dijeron también que las cantidades de Aura son descomunales y que va en aumento, los dragones miraron al huevo negro y blanco con hexágonos azules y rojos mezclados, miraron su aura y se sintieron como protegidos, como si sus preocupaciones se fueran de ellos, se pensaba con mucha más claridad y se sentía muy poderosa, ambos padres salieron de su trance emocionados por saber lo poderoso que era su hijo

Dos horas más tarde por casi al amanecer su tercer hijo empezó a romper el cascarón del huevo y Latios se enteró de esto

"¡Latias, mira!" dice en su forma humana, su pareja despertó de la impresión y ambos padres cambiaron a su forma Lati

cuando su hijo finalmente rompió el cascarón de su huevo los padres vieron como era un clon de su padre excepto en negro y con un hexágono en el pecho, azul en el invertido y rojo en el normal, tenía los ojos color rojo tan intenso que parecía vino, como el Latios padre, cuando el pequeño finalmente abrió los ojos y vio a dos Latios uno de color azul y la otra roja dijo

 **"¿Mamá, papá?"** pregunta el pequeño y los padres asintieron

Al instante el con sus pequeñas garras intentó acercarse a ellos sin saber que estaba en un escalón elevado, el se cayó al abismo pero Latios lo recogió y lo montó en su espalda, el en vez de llorar como lo haría cualquier otro Pokémon, el se acurrucó en su padre e intentó dormirse, pero no podía

 **"¿Estás bien Indra?"** dice su padre logrando un asentimiento por parte de su nuevo hijo que ha nacido **"duerme, te lo has ganado"**

Indra logró dormirse en el lomo de su padre cuando la Latias vino a ver que tal iban, expresó su preocupación a que Indra intentase salir del huevo antes, pero su hijo era muy fuerte no tendría preocupaciones, pero le pareció curioso porque su padre le había llamado Indra

 **"Querido, por qué llamaste a nuestro hijo un nombre humano"** pregunta Latias

 **"Simplemente porque así sabremos diferenciarlos de nuestros hijos más pequeños"** dice Latios padre

 **"Es una idea estupenda"** dice Latias volviéndose humana junto con su pareja llendo por el jardín hasta dejar a su hijo en un hueco del árbol que habían preparado para sus tres hijos y dejó a Indra allí

 **Tres mese más tarde**

Indra estaba portando un huevo rojo con triángulos azules y estaba acunando a Latios hijo, que estaba llorando a más no poder, la verdad mentiría si él dijese que no estaba asustado, en tres meses, Indra creció como un prodigio tanto en las artes creadoras como destructoras, aprendiendo movimientos y ayudando a Pokémon descarriados siempre que parasen en la isla, pero en tres meses se sintió una oleada de instinto asesino y sus padres dijeron que fueran a esconderse en el jardín secreto y llevase a sus hermanos con él puesto que el era el más mayor y Latios acababa de nacer, cuando vio a Indra este le dijo que era su hermano mayor, y que no sufriría daño ni sufrimiento alguno, cuando el se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y lloraba sin parar y es ahí cuando se sintió el aura maléfica, los padres alarmados salieron del jardín a la isla y vieron con horror como un monstruo atacaba a los aldeanos matándoles en el proceso

Indra estaba muy alarmado por sus padres, diablos, les diría que estaría muy asustado por su bien pero no podía romperse en el temor, su hermano lo necesitaba para ser su terreno sólido y no romperse en el miedo también aunque estaba llorando mucho

Indra hizo una técnica que les permitió calmarse a los dos, huevo y recién nacido, les cogió y les acuno diciendo estas palabras **"no os preocupéis, vuestro hermano mayor esta aquí y nunca os abandonaría, siempre os protegeré"**

Eso pareció calmar mucho a los eones porque al parecer Latios se acurrucó más a él y se durmió y su hermana pequeña no-nacida parecía dormirse también, cuando de repente todo terminó, el aura asesina se fue tan rápido como llegó

Indra no lloraba, pero notaba ansiedad porque sus padres se habían ido de este mundo para siempre, pero su hermano era muy pequeño, se angustió mucho y se puso a llorar por sus padres caídos

Indra estuvo durante horas buscando a sus padres caídos, pero con la devastación del campo de batalla y todos esos canales de agua fue imposible encontrarlos, parece que hubo una batalla de más de dos contra uno, cuando investigó se dio cuenta de que hubo un aerodáctil y un Kabutops que ayudaron al humano y así pillaron de sorpresa a sus padres y lograron vencerlos, no sin que su padre convocase el agua y lograra ahogarles a los tres en el mar,

Buscó y busco, pero solo pudo encontrar una joya tan bella como el océano mismo

 **Quinientos años más adelante**

Ash era un chico que no teme a nada excepto a que le hagan daño a sus Pokémon, el da todo por sus Pokémon como entrenador y no deja que nada lo detiene para lograr ser el mejor del mundo, actualmente iba a pasar una vacaciones con sus amigos a la isla de Altomare que se formó hace quinientos años por un Latios muy peculiar que se supone que es muy antiguo y tiene poder suficiente como para comparar a Arceus, quería ver a ese Latios para ver como era, muchos decían que solo era una leyenda, que no era normal porque no existe un Latios negro con un hexágono en el pecho,

Ash no se movía por capturar a la leyenda, el solo quería verla para ver si era real o no, poco a poco el barco atracó en Altomare y bajaron todos los pasajeron, Ash empezó a correr como loco por las calles para ir a centro Pokémon, solo para perderse, otra vez

Cuando volvió lo único que encontró fue a un anciano y a un joven de no más de 24 años, el joven se dirigió a él

"¿Buscas algo o a alguien, chico?" dice el joven amablemente,

"Solo buscaba el centro Pokémon, señor" dice Ash

"Oh, pues no tiene mucha pérdida, ven te acompañaré al centro, Lorenzo te dejo solo, aquí tengo a un niño que no sabe donde queda el centro Pokémon" dice el joven "por cierto mi nombre es Indra"

"Muy buenas, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta" dice con una sonrisa que Indra correspondió

 **Ya en el centro Pokémon**

Brock y Misty estaban esperando impacientemente a Ash, él y su manía de perderse, ojalá un día Ash crezca, estaban esperando cuando por fin entraron un niño que era Ash y un joven que no conocían pero era muy hermoso y Misty no pudo evitar sonrojarse y preguntarse a si misma quién era

"Bueno, chico, ya estás aquí, que te vaya bien, por cierto" dice Indra enseñándole un folleto "esto es por si queréis venir a ver el museo de Altomare, encontraréis a Lorenzo o a mi que somos los guías"

"Oh, gracias, después de alojarme iré a verlo" dice Ash

"muy bien, entonces, hasta la próxima" dice Indra yéndose pero se detuvo cuando Ash le gritó un poco

"Oye, espera" dice Ash reteniéndole "¿sabes algo de un Latios negro que creó la isla? me gustaría conocerlo"

"jejeje" ríe Indra suavemente "eso te lo explicaré en el museo, no te impacientes, lo único que puedo decir es que existe"

"Si, sabía que existía, Yupi" dice saltando a modo infantil Ash sacando a Indra la gota anime

"¿Tan obsesionado estás con ese Latios?" pregunta Indra

"Si, muchos dicen que solo es una leyenda pero yo pienso que es real, solo quiero verlo, nada más" dice Ash sacando una sonrisa a Indra

"pues lo verás dentro de pronto, si es posible" dice Indra yéndose del camino _"este humano me trae recuerdos"_

* * *

 **Y fin, bueno, solo espero que os haya gustado la historia y por favor no se os olvide comentar**


	2. el conocimiento

**Bueno queridos lectores aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de la leyenda de Indra que lo disfrutéis y no se os olvide comentar**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

Indra estaba haciendo su trabajo de guía para otros turistas cuando vio a los adolescentes que encontró en el centro Pokémon y dijo a Lorenzo que se encargase de este grupo puesto que había prometido a los del otro grupo que los guiaría él, Lorenzo como estaba libre no tuvo ningún problema de ofrecerles ser su guía que los demás aceptaron su oferta, Indra se acercó a ellos y les dijo

"Vaya, parece que habéis venido" dice por detrás del grupo haciendo que se den la vuelta asustados y cuando vieron que era Indra se relajaron y decidieron hablar

"¿Tú eres el que me guió por las calles de Altomare?" dice Ash

"Si, fui yo" dice Indra con una sonrisa "venid que os muestre esto un poco"

Indra fue guiando a todo el grupo por le museo, les enseñó los fósiles de Kabutos y Aerodactil que se suponía que tenían que ser ahogados pero Indra les contó como fueron sacados a la superficie estos dos Pokémon de un ser malvado, Indra no se dejó detalle alguno sin contar puesto que el confiaba mucho en esos humanos, había visto como Ash salvaba a su hermana pequeña de ser secuestrada por esos dos ladrones del equipo Rocket, aun recordaba ese momento

 **FLASH BACK**

Indra estaba explorando la ciudad en su forma Lati invisible para que no haya disturbios ni nada que pueda perjudicar a la ciudad de su padre, él aun pensaba en ellos, estos quinientos años le habían servido para superar su angustia, no sabía por qué le afectaba tanto, al parecer el no tenía padres en la otra vida pero eso no le preocupaba, lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba es que Latios aun tenga ese trauma que le afecto de pequeño y que todavía le afectase con lo cual él tuvo que madurar lo suficiente para que Latios no se hundiese más, lo que le fascinó fue como los alababan los humanos, cuando vieron su batalla contra Aerodactil le parecieron increíble que un Latios de tres años (sé que puse meses pero tened en cuenta que un Pokémon evoluciona debido a su poder, ahora os explicó) tuviese ese poder, solo era de tres meses pero empezó a creecer muy rápidamente, más que un legendario normal, lo que le pareció curioso, su cuerpo se saltaba el tiempo para ser más capaz de asumir todo el poder que tenía, es decir que cuando tiene en realidad tres meses, adquirió el cuerpo de un Latios de tres años, obviamente sus padres lo notaron y le informaron de esto, cada legendario tiene su manera de crecer

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando miró hacia abajo vio a su hermana pequeña como era atacada por dos criminales del equipo Rocket, iba a intervenir inmediatamente pero un ser humano se le adelantó y vio con detenimiento a ese humano, era el mismo que había guiado hasta el centro Pokémon y se quedó a ver como este humano salvaba a su hermana, eso sí, si ese humano no podía, él iba a intervenir pero vio como rápidamente ese humano distrajo a los Pokémon de esos bandidos, cuando lograron despistarles, su hermana empezó a guiarlo hasta sus amigos

Fue siguiéndoles el paso hasta que su hermana se fue y dejó allí a los dos humanos confundidos, algo le dijo que su hermana le había visto y por eso se fue

 **FINAL DEL FLASH BACK**

Indra le debía mucho a ese humano puesto que él salvó a su hermana de una vida de penurias, empezó a mirarle las memorias cuando estaba dormido pocas horas después, la verdad, Indra se maravilló de los actos que había hecho este humano, incluso se reunió con Lugia y lo salvó, un gran amigo suyo, sin él, Lugia hubiese caído así como el poder de la joya alma puesto que Lugia era el guardián de los mares y tenía que hacer el enlace psíquico para ayudar a su tío caído y Altomare sería destruída junto con la región de Jotho y Hoen cual estas dos regiones serían arrasadas por el tsunami que crearía el agua, así que sin saberlo, Ash había salvado a millones de vidas de las otras regiones

Les estuvo guiando por el museo hasta que llegaron a una sala con una maquinaria enorme llamada la MDA (mecanismo de defensa de Altomare) y aquí les dijo

"Este mecanismo es una maquinaria para defender Altomare, principalmente el Latios original convoco esta gran máquina para que los aldeanos pudiesen defenderse en caso de extrema urgencia o en caso de que los Latios no pudiesen defender la ciudad" dice Indra, les estuvo explicando también cosas sobre la MDA pero Ash no estaba prestando atención, estaba pensando en como ha sido el encuentro con aquella misteriosa chica atacada por el Team Rocket, justo cuando la vio en el piso de arriba dibujando algo extraño para él,

Cuando tocó el mecanismo oyó que Indra gritó

"¡No lo toques!" grita Indra

"¿Pero que narices te pasa?" dijo Misty

"Lo siento, pero tengo que irme" dijo Ash y se fue corriendo, Indra estaba sorprendido cuando vio a Bianca que estaba dibujando algo y ya se iba, supuso que Ash la había visto y quería saber más de ella sin saber que era a su hermana que es quién la salvó, cuando Lorenzo regresó y dijo a Indra que había terminado con ese grupo así que Indra le dijo que surgió algo muy importante y tenía que irse así que Lorenzo se quedó guiándolos por el museo

 **Con Ash**

Ash estaba recorriendo los pasillos del museo de la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar a la chica que estaba pero se topó con Indra con una cara muy seria y dijo este

"Tenemos que hablar en privado, ven conmigo y obtendrás tus respuestas" dijo y Ash sabía que no podía provocar más la furia del hombre así que decidió seguir le hasta que salieron del museo, luego puso la mano en la cabeza de Ash y ambos desaparecieron cuando no miraba nadie

Reaparecieron en un callejón donde nadie se encontraba e Indra le dijo

"Sígueme" dice Indra entrando en la pared del callejón sorprendiendo a Ash, Ash lo siguió y se encontró con una hermosa vista, un jardín repleto de vida, allí había Pokémon de todo tipo e Indra dijo

"Bienvenido al jardín de los Latios" dice Indra, Ash se quedó con la boca colgando como siempre de la impresión iba a preguntar cómo sabía de este lugar pero de repente apareció un torrente de agua y emergió una figura invisible que arrasó todo el camino hasta encontrarse con una pared invisible de energía donde se estampó contra ella y se reveló como un Latios aplastado solo que este era azul

"Hola hermanito" dice Indra que es él que ha provocado la pared con su Sharingan activo

 **"I-Indra"** dice Latios en Pokespeech con lo cual Ash solo oyó un cooooo, en ese momento llegó la chica que había salvado esta mañana y se transformó en una Latias muy a su impresión y dejando a Ash sin habla

 **"Hermano mayor, ¿puedo jugar con él?"** dice Latias puesto que quería jugar con su salvador e hizo la técnica más mortal de todas, los ojos de perrito

"Hermanita, no hace falta que me pongas esa cara, por supuesto que puedes jugar con..." no llegó a terminar cuando oyó una voz

"¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién eres tu? ¿cómo diablos has conseguido llegar hasta aquí? ¿Indra, le conoces? ¿qué le has hecho a Latios?" dice una chica muy parecida a Latias en forma humana haciendo muchas preguntas

"Gua, más lento Bianca, este de aquí es un chico llamado Ash, salvó a mi hermanita de dos ladrones del Team Rocket esta mañana, le guié hasta aquí porque estaba en deuda con él, y sobre le que le pasó a Latios era que se estampó con una pared invisible de mi energía" dice Indra

"¿Qué quieres decir con hermanos?" dice Ash "que yo sepa pareces humano, a no ser que tengas la habilidad de Latias, pero eso es imposible, entonces no podrías hablar"

Indra se rió suavemente y se transformó en su forma Lati con su Sharingan activo, Ash cayó de la impresión pues ahí estaba en Latios negro que tanto quería verlo puesto que algunos de sus amigos lo llamaban mentiroso porque no puede existir un Latios negro, aunque sus ojos eran muy extraños

"T-T-Tu eres el Latios negro que creó la ciudad de Altomare" dice en shock Ash

 _"Si, soy yo, bueno tuve la ayuda de mi padre al final de esa batalla que te conté en el museo"_ dice el Latios negro

"Guau, entonces yo no soy el mentiroso, chúpate esa Brock y Tracey" dice Ash entusiasmado

"Indra, ¿tu sabes quién es esta persona?" dice Bianca por lo bien que se llevaban esos dos

 _"Claro, le conocí cuando se perdió por las calles de Altomare y fue al museo por accidente, desde ahí me pareció una persona el la que se podía confiar debido a su aura"_ dice Indra sabiamente _"aprendí muchas cosas desde que mi padre murió y tuve que madurar antes de lo previsto solo para que mis dos hermanos pudiesen vivir una vida normal, pero como dicen por ahí el hermano mayor se tiene que sacrificar por todo"_

Ash se quedó impresionado con la forma que Indra quería proteger a sus hermanitos de un posible desastre, OH la ironía, por lo menos no se percataron del mensaje oculto de Indra, Ash, por otro lado, estaba muy eufórico por conocer al Latios de la leyenda de Altomare, ahora sabía la verdad y sus compañeros mentían pero juró guardar el secreto

Ash y Latias estuvieron jugando en la fuente del agua durante un tiempo hasta que Indra le dijo en Pokespeech que se acercase a él, así lo hizo y los ojos de Indra empezaron a ponerse azules al igual que los de Latias, Indra se zambulló en la fuente y fue a los canales de la ciudad mientras Latias se pusó entre Bianca, Lorenzo (llegó en el momento que Latias y Ash estuvieron jugando) y Ash y todo el fondo comenzó a modificarse hasta ver lo que Indra estaba viendo, Latios se divirtió con la cara de Ash, estaba a punto de decir algo pero Bianca le cortó

"No temas Ash, esta es una habilidad única de los trillizos eón..."

"Vista compartida" completa Lorenzo

Ash se quedó impresionado por la hazana entre hermanos que tenía y dijo "oye, después de esto dale las gracias a Indra" y Latios asintió

Después de varias horas, los trillizos eones se habían calmado e Indra estaba en el suelo en su forma Lati lamiendo una fruta un poco singular que se deshace al chuparla, Ash todavía seguía impresionado, como un dragón de solo tres meses mayor que otro pueda ser el triple de grande que este, decidió contarle la duda y su duda fue resuelta cuando Indra le dijo la historia de que el crecía más que sus hermanos pero menos que sus padres

"Oigan, aun tengo algunas dudas, primero ¿es esa la MDA que encontramos en el museo?" dice Ash mirando el diagrama del suelo

 _"Exacto, ese mecanismo muestra como activar el MDA con la joya alma, pero eso solo se debe hacer como última opción ya que eso destruiría el alma de mi padre que está en la joya alma"_ dice de manera telepática Indra

"¿Y donde está la joya alma?" pregunta Ash, Indra se levantó del suelo y le señaló con su garra a la fuente, más precisamente al centro de ella, cuando Ash la vio el se impresionó por su belleza

"Guau, es muy hermosa" dice Ash e Indra le dijo

 _"Te diré algo, Ash, esta joya no solo proviene de vida a nuestra ciudad, pero si se saca de este estanque tenía poder suficiente para destruir nuestra ciudad"_ dice Indra

"OH, lo entiendo" dice Ash cuando Latias apareció por detrás acariciando su cara contra la suya "Ah, hola Latias Ah, ahhh, ahahhhhh" grita cuando Latias lo subió por encima de la fuente, pero como no podía con su peso lo dejó caer, suerte que Latios estuvo atento y los subió encima de su lomo justo cuando iban por encima del agua y lo dejó en tierra cuando Latias volvió a acariciar su cara e Indra dijo

 _"Es que quiere seguir jugando Ash, parece que te ha cogido mucho cariño"_ dice Indra volviendo las mejillas de Latias color rosa cosa que se percató y se le ocurrió una idea _"te quería pedir que durmieses con Latias puesto que no creo que podamos dormir solos, si está así, seguirá molestándonos bastante incluso en las horas de sueño"_

Ash se quedó petrificado y Latios puso los ojos de cachorro porque sabía que lo que Indra decía es cierto mientras que Latias se puso tan roja como sus alas e intentó ocultarlo, Ash ajeno a los sentimientos de Latias no pudo con la mirada de cachorro degollado de Latios y dijo

"Está bien, pero que pasará con mis amigos, no puedo dejarlos solos" dice Ash preocupado sacando una sonrisa a Indra

 _"Eso déjamelo a mi, no te preocupes tus compañeros no se enteraran de que estás aquí"_ dice Indra y Ash aceptó

"Esta bien" dijo Ash derrotado y Latias saltó de alegría y lo guió a la zona en la que dormían mientras Indra se fue por el pasadizo secreto para su plan, por la noche volvió Indra y se quedó tumbado viendo a su hermana y Ash dormir juntos mientras Latias tenía una sonrisa de felicidad, le plantó un beso en la frente y se durmió pensando

 _'Duerme bien hermana, espero que encuentres la felicidad con él'_ pensó Indra y una bola de luz cubrió su mano y la metió dentro del costado de Ash _"se que eres un híbrido ya que recibiste la mitad de mi alma mientras que yo soy puro puesto que mi alma se regeneró, espero que con esto desbloquees tu verdadero potencial como un Latios híbrido, duerme en paz, hermanito pequeño, el más pequeño de todos"_

dicho esto esbozó una sonrisa y se durmió sin tener en cuenta que un artefacto del Team Rocket los veía

* * *

 **Y fin del capítulo, guau, me hacostado tiempo escribirlo porque no sabía que escribir pero ahora he vuelto y pienso escribir aun más, no os olvidéis de comentar**


	3. nuevos renacimientos y temores

**Bueno queridos lectores, siento que he dejado mucho de lado esta historia así que voy a continuarla, espero que disfrutéis este capítulo, espero que seáis muy amables conmigo**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

Indra no podía dormir aunque lo intentase, algo andaba mal y lo sabía, Lorenzo estaba en el taller de construcción de góndolas para Altomare cuando un sonido le llamó la atención, fueron los artefactos que su padre dejó en el jardín que se activaban cuando había corriente, aquí no había aire puesto que estaba oculto, es cierto que recibía la luz del sol pero estaba oculto por un cristal así era imposible que los ataquen por arriba, dejó a sus hermanos y a Ash durmiendo en el árbol y se fue a investigar si Lorenzo había entrado al jardín cuando se volvió invisible, investigó el porqué se movieron cuando alguien dijo a sus espaldas

"Vaya, no esperaba que uno de los Trillizos Lati se nos presentase a nosotros por si solo" dice una mujer y volteándose bruscamente su sorpresa fue mínima al encontrar a la mujer que esta mañana había atacado a su hermana, Indra tornó a su forma humana y dijo

"Tampoco me esperaba que dos idiotas atravesasen las defensas del jardín" dice con una cara seria Indra

"Su falta de respeto es casi tan grande como su belleza, palabra clave casi, Espión" dice la mujer rubia

Espión no faltó decirlo dos veces intentó utilizar Psíquico en él cuando de repente gritó de dolor y cayó inconsciente llorando sangre, Indra aprovechando el shock de las mujeres tornó a la forma Lati y se hizo invisible, las dos mujeres se pusieron sus gafas de visión ultra-dimensional y vieron a Indra correr a grandes velocidades por todo el jardín cuando la mujer de pelo plata mandó enviar a Ariados las cuerdas chupadoras de energía

Ariados intentó darle que falló miserablemente a Indra con las cuerdas, Ariados sintió algo y disparó con las que quedaban

"Ariados ¿qué...?" no llegó a terminar la mujer cuando sintió algo debajo de las cuerdas y era una Latias que se tornó visible para horror de Indra

 **"¡Latias!"** Gritó Indra en su forma Lati, no se esperó tampoco la red de energía que le disparó la mujer rubia que le alcanzó de lleno

"Te tengo" dice la mujer "Ah por cierto, yo me llamo Annie, para tu información"

Indra intentó volver a su forma humana pero no pudo

"Si te estás preguntando como es posible entonces te responderé que esa red consume toda la energía Pokémon y no te deja usarla, y al igual que Annie yo me llamo Oakley" dice la mujer

 ** _"Maldición"_ "limbo"** piensa Indra y dice el nombre del Jutsu cuando las dos mujeres fueron rechazadas por la sombra de Indra, duramente

"AAAAHHHHHH" dijeron las dos al volar por los aires

 **"Hermano ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quienes son esas dos mujeres? ¿porqué Ash se tornó en un Eón?"** dijo Latios en pura sorpresa

 **"¿Dónde está Ash hermano?"** pregunta Indra

 **"En el árbol, está aterrado por lo que está pasando y de pronto se desmayó"** dice Latios confundido al no entender que estaba pasando

 **"Latios, necesito que los saques a todos de aquí, intenta despertar a Ash y llevarlos al centro Pokémon"** dice Indra

 **"Hermano tu..."** no llegó a terminar cuando otra red alcanzó a Indra haciendo que este grite de dolor **"¡Hermano"**

 **"Vete Latios, yo estaré bien, ¡Vete!"** dice Indra tele-transportando a Latias y Latios a un lugar seguro con Ash y cayendo inconsciente por las descargas eléctricas que emanaba la red

"Se escaparon" dice Annie

"Que escapen, por lo menos tenemos al más fuerte" dice Oakley

 **Con Latios y Latias**

Latios y Latias cargaban a un Ash inconsciente que estaba durmiendo como si la cosa no fuese con él, lo cual hizo que a los dos hermanos les saliese la gota anime, cuando llegaron al centro Pokémon, Pikachu fue el primero que se despertó al no sentir a Ash en la cama y fue al encuentro de los dos dragones, que curiosamente Pikachu reconoció a Ash y fue el primero en darle el infarto por la trasformación de Ash, cuando todos sus amigos despertaron y vieron a dos Latios y a un chica, ellos encendieron las luces de su habitación y fueron a ver que pasaba, desafortunada mente como los tres no sabían como usar telepatía tuvieron que transformarse en su forma Lati y cuando Ash despertó intentó por todos los medios comunicarse con ellos hasta que no les quedó más remedio que intentar que le siguiesen

 **Con Indra**

Indra aun seguía inconscientes por las heridas sufridas y le habían drogado para que no despertase de su coma hasta que llegase a la máquina de defensa de Altomare, su plan funcionó y depositaron a Indra en la máquina con la joya alma en ella, Indra despertó poco después en su forma Lati y dijo algo que no esperaban

 **"Hiriashin no jutsu (Dios del trueno volador técnica)"** obviamente ellas no entendieron nada pero en un pestañeo Indra desapareció igual que la joya alma dejando a las humanas en Shock por lo sucedido

Indra volvió al estanque y vio con impotencia como su padre ya estaba muriendo, no tenía más remedio, tenía que hacer esa técnica que le costará la mitad de su vida, activando su Rinnegan que lo despertó poco después de caer inconsciente dijo

 **"Gedo: Shisha ion no Tsurii Fukkatsu (Camino exterior: resurrección del árbol de los muertos Eón)"** Un gran árbol se levantó en todo Altomare asustando a sus habitantes que salieron de sus casas por lo que estaban pasando y vieron como un gran árbol se levantaba para florecer en el centro de su cima, las raíces se ataron en las casas y en los canales, no causó ninguna destrucción pero sus gentes se asustaron mucho, luego el árbol creció hasta alcanzar la visión en todas las áreas de las regiones

No solo eso sino que ese árbol soltó miles de luces en dirección al azar y volvieron mucho más grandes, para cuando la gente quiso darse cuenta esas esferas cogieron algo del centro del árbol y lo subieron a la cima del árbol, la gente miraba con impresión como un Latios negro manejaba el árbol para que luego esas dos esferas se volviesen un Latios y una Latias, supusieron los aldeanos que eran sus padres

 **Con Oakley y Annie en el museo**

Las dos mujeres observaron con detenimiento como ese Latios convocaba un gigantesco árbol para resucitar a sus padres caídos y estaban enviando fotos a su base para la posterioridad, quizás no estaba todo perdido, ese ser los ayudaría a su objetivo

 **Con Ash y sus hermanos y compañeros**

Ash y sus amigos, más sus dos nuevos hermanos vieron con asombro como Indra invocaba ese árbol para resucitar a esos dos Latios caídos y estaban en pura impresión puesto que nunca habían visto tal poder, ellos no les reconocieron

 **Con Arceus y Giratina**

Arceus y Giratina tenían impresiones diferentes sobre Indra, sabían que llegaría a ser poderoso pero esto era una barbaridad, invocar al árbol de los muertos y resucitar a sus padres caídos no tenía precio en sus impresiones, Giratina estaba impresionada por la conexión que tenía con ese Latios y no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente y mirar a ese bombón según ella y Arceus estaba viendo con impresión como los resucitaba, pero se estaba olvidando de algo muy importante, el árbol consumiría la mitad de la vida del invocador si no lograba convencer al árbol de resucitar a las personas que quisiese, eso si era legendario el ser, si no consumiría toda la vida del usuario, un alma por la otra según el árbol

 **Con Indra**

"Agh" gimió de dolor Indra al caer en la flor

 **"¿Porqué me has llamado, Indra?"** dijo con voz cansada el árbol

"Lo siento, Samsara-chan, pero no puedo dejar que mi ciudad sucumbiese a la destrucción que viene, le pido por favor que el agua de esta ciudad nunca se vaya y la destruya" suplicó Indra

 **"Muy bien, pero después de esto quiero una explicación, niño"** dice Samasara con voz cansada como si se conociesen

Después de mucha charla y mucho poder derramado, Indra sonrió felizmente, ahora la MDA nunca funcionará si no están las fuerzas de los Latios y de él mismo, para cuando llegaron a Tierra con Lorenzo y Bianca en el jardín y enviando una nota mentalmente a sus hermanos de que estaba en el jardín por vía de la vista compartida, ahora solo veía a toda la ciudad de Altomare y a Lorenzo y Bianca junto con sus padres para una explicación a la que solo respondió tornando en forma humana

"Os contestaré cuando me despierte, estoy muy cansado y tengo mucho sueño por no hablar de el poder que he derramado hoy" dicho esto se desmayó en los brazos de su madre que lo cogió al vuelo cuando este se transformó en un Lati porque no pudo soportar más su disfraz humano

 **Con los hermanos Eón**

El árbol desapareció de la vista metiendose por debajo de los canales de la ciudad asegurándose de que el agua no se retirase en forma de ola y los destruyese, los hermanos Eón estaban en el jardín del Lati vigilando a Indra que estaba todavía inconsciente, los tres estaban intentando despertarlo para saber que aun estaba vivo sin éxito alguno, cuando una Latias descendió ante ellos y los abrazó con un abrazo de oso que casi los deja sin aire, a excepción de Ash

 **"Disculpa pero ¿quién eres tu?"** dice Latios sin aire

 **"Volvemos a vernos, mis niños"** dice la Latias con un tono de nostalgia

 **"Suéltanos ya, tomate"** dice Latias sin aire pero los apretó más símbolo de que estaba furiosa y el Latios enorme tragó saliva

 **"¿Qué?, ¿qué le habéis llamado a vuestra madre?"** los dos Latios a ser posible se soltaron de la Latias de gran tamaño y dijeron

 **"Nuestra madre murió en el ataque de ese monstruo, Indra, nuestro hermano, nos estuvo criando desde entonces"** dice Latios

 **"Así que Indra cumplió su promesa después de todo..."** dice el Latios mayor

Los tres Latios miraron a sus supuestos padres, y empezaron a dudar de ellos, entonces Latias dijo

 **"Si sois nuestros padres, entonces sabréis que Indra tiene una marca de nacimiento, dos para ser precisos, si sois nuestros padres, entonces sabréis donde están esas marcas"** dice Latias desconfiada

 **"La primera marca de nacimiento son esos bigotes que le salen en las mejillas incrustados en sus plumas cuando el se enfada o se sobre-esfuerza"** dice la Latias mayor

 **"La segunda marca la tiene en las alas donde está su forma de rayo en las dos alas, estas salen cuando Indra utiliza otro tipo de energía"** dice el Latios mayor

Los dos hermanos Eón estaban muy impresionados de lo que estaban oyendo, Indra, de algún modo los rescató de la muerte convocando a ese árbol tan extraño, ellos se acercaron poco a poco a su padre y madre y los abrazaron como las Latias les devolvió el abrazo y el Latios padre les abrazó también

 **"Padre, madre, al fin os conocemos"** dice Latios junior llorando

 **"Shhh, estoy aquí de nuevo, nada os va a pasar"** dice calmando a sus crías que ya no eran tan crías

 **"Madre ya no somo crías"** dice Latias secándose las lágrimas

 **"Lo sé pero aun sois los cascarones que di a luz"** dice avergonzando a los dos Lati hasta que el padre se dio cuenta de otro Latios pasando fuerza vital a Indra,

No iba a dejar a ese pequeño morir así que lo sacó de su concentración empujándolo levemente, hasta que Ash lo vio y dijo

 **"Así que tu eres el padre de Indra, estoy muy honrado de poder encontrarle"** dice el pequeño Lati, solo se le notaba que era pequeño en los dientes porque era del mismo tamaño que su hija

 **"Vaya, pareces muy irrespetuoso pero eres muy educado a la hora de hablar, ¿Cómo sabes de mi hijo?"** pregunta el padre de los trillizos curioso

 **"Han pasado muchas cosas desde que vosotros moristeis, Indra tuvo que criar a sus hermanos solos, no se lo que pasó durante ese entonces, pero cuando llegué Indra era muy sobre-protector con sus hermanos, cuando vio que su hermana iba a ser capturada casi iba a matar a los bandidos, por suerte estuve yo para salvarla desde entonces nos hicimos muy amigos, cuando desperté así fue porque Indra hizo algo, no sé, el me pasó la mitad de su alma o así, no sé lo que hizo pero me desperté en medio del ataque a Indra como siendo un Latios, me desmayé e Indra me habló en sueños de que yo había recibido media parte de su alma pero que no me preocupase puesto que el ya regeneró la suya, yo no sé de lo que está hablando, Indra me dijo que cuando me despertase que me pasase una fuerza vital llamada cha-no sé qué, para que así se repusiese más rápido"** dijo Ash al Latios mayor impresionándolo levemente

 **"¿Tu también puedes manejar Chakra como mi hijo?"** pregunta el padre de Indra

 **"¡Eso es! no me salía la palabra, sea lo que sea, parece algo serio"** dice Ash cuando el padre de Indra asintió e Indra despertó

 **"Agh, mi cabeza, ¿quién a puesto piedras en ella?"** dice elevándose lentamente por el árbol del lago hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Ash y sus padres y hermanos **"Hola, me siento horrible aunque haya dormido solo dos horas"**

Indra fue empujado hacia atrás por su madre que le abrazó diciendo **"Mi niño, has cumplido bien tu promesa"**

 **"Madre, yo nunca rompo mis promesas y no te tuviste que preocupar tanto por nosotros, cuando estabas luchando contra ese Kabutops"** dijo Indra haciendo que su madre lo golpee levemente

 **"Pero aun así eres mi hijo y no puedo evitar sentir preocupación por uno de ellos"** dice su madre

 **"Por cierto Indra, ¿me puedes decir porqué has hecho algo tan peligroso como pasar tu mitad del alma a un humano?"** dice su padre seriamente

 **"¡¿Qué has hecho qué?!"** dice su madre pegándolo un tortazo con toda la mano abierta y encima con sus garras afiladas que sus hermanos no pudieron evitar la mueca de dolor que generó eso

 **"¡Ay!"** exclama Indra **"Yo no fui el que se la pasó, nací con mi alma separada, pero como estoy en un cuerpo de un legendario me regeneré sin que nadie lo supiese, la conciencia y mi poder por un lado y mi bondad y carisma por el otro, por eso se juntó con el alma de un humano, Ash moriría si no llego a hacer que mi aura sea predominante, puesto que las almas Pokémon con humano siempre son incompatibles, tuve que hacer eso para que Ash generase su propia alma si que dependiese de mi"**

Indra acabó su discurso sorprendiendo mucho a sus padres y algo les hizo click, ¡por eso no le detectaron cuando estuvo en el vientre de su madre, porque su alma estaba incompleta!, mientras sus hermanos estaban impresionados por la cantidad de sabiduría que tenía su hermano, sus padres abrazaron a Indra que este les devolvió el abrazo y su madre dijo

 **"No nos volváis a preocupar así, tengo suerte de tener unos niños que se valgan por si solos"** dijo la madre

Indra puso una cara seria y le dijo a Ash

 **"Corre"** dice Indra cuando Ash se puso a volar a dirección del pueblo paleta

 **"¿Indra?"** dice Latios junior

 **"Vamos, hay que alcanzarle, el puede sentir mis temores ya que estamos conectados, pero el no tiene control sobre sus poderes, puede hacerse daño al utilizar sus nuevos y poderes y el Chakra"** Dice Indra siguiendo a Ash

Sus padres y sus hermanos volaron con Indra sin saber donde iban y es más ni siquiera sabían lo que estaba pasando, lo que no sabían tampoco es que su nuevo hijo tendría una gran tristeza dentro de muy poco puesto que Indra temía que no llegarían a tiempo

* * *

 **Y hecho queridos lectores, Uhhh, ¿Qué pasará en pueblo paleta? solo en el próximo capítulo obtendréis la respuesta, no os olvidéis comentar**


	4. AN (encuesta)

**Lo siento de verdad queridos lectores, esto no es un capítulo si no un anuncio de una nueva encuesta, puesto que me sale muchas ideas a la vez y no tengo tiempo de hacerlas todas, no os preocupéis, esto no es un abandono de ninguna historia, solo voy a poner una encuesta para saber cual de mis historias debo de actualizar antes**

 **Lo siento mucho, y lo vuelvo a decir, esto no es un capítulo pero tampoco es un abandono de ninguna**


	5. asunto urgente

**Me estoy preguntando quién quiere leer mis historias y quien quiere matarme, me explico, al parecer hay un anónimo que no me deja en paz en nada, me envía PM y comentarios dolorosos, y me estoy cansando de esto, lo que más me ha enfadado, encima, es el cinismo que he notado en la escritura, al decir en todos los mensajes privados y comentarios que humildemente es solo su opinión, y me enfada bastante, es decir, yo te lleno de insultos, te llamo gilipollas, imbécil, tu historia da asco y encima me dice que la trama de mis historias es una verga, por no poner algo doloroso, y eso que ha omitido una palabra que empieza por p y tiene tres asteriscos, yo para empezar no me imagino nada bonito**

 **No me hace ni puta gracia, que me estén acosando, y el que lo esté haciendo que pare, porque al final va a pasar a temas mayores, y voy a tener que llamar a la policía, y lo digo muy enserio**

 **He puesto una encuesta que dice si os gustan mis historias o si las dejo en definitiva para siempre y la historia de adopción será 'el tercer hijo', es la única que voy a salvar, si la mayoría dicen no, y borraré todas las historias, ahora bien, si la mayoría dicen que si entonces no tendré más remedio que demandar los PM basura que me llegan, no creo que sea el mismo anónimo, pero si lo es que se prepare, por que si está fuera del país puede salvarse, pero si está dentro, le puede caer la gorda**


	6. muchas gracias

**Parece que a la gente le gusta verdaderamente mis historias, porque no he parado de recibir comentarios positivos y PM motivadores a seguir adelante, de verdad os lo digo, muchas gracias queridos lectores, estoy trabajando en los capítulos de todas mis historias, pronto los tendré**

 **Habéis sido muy amables conmigo, y tienen razón, no le haré caso a ese pendejo, no merece la pena mi tiempo, mi decisión es continuar mis historias, espero que os guste mi decisión**


End file.
